


Проснись и Пой (Rise and Shine by roachpatrol)

by Mr_Scapegrace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Black Romance, Consent Issues, F/F, F/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Quadrant Confusion, Red Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Scapegrace/pseuds/Mr_Scapegrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Скорее всего, ты мне не понравишься, и я определённо не понравлюсь тебе", - торопливо говорит она, - "но обстоятельства не позволяют выбирать, и, думаю, мы нужны друг другу".</p>
<p>Она протягивает тебе лист бумаги: распечатку твоего объявления. <em>Тре8уется один сожитель, СРОЧНО!!!!!!!!</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Проснись и Пой (Rise and Shine by roachpatrol)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rise and Shine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/305539) by [roachpatrol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roachpatrol/pseuds/roachpatrol). 



> Проснись и Пой (Rise and Shine)  
> by roachpatrol  
> Источник: http://archiveofourown.org/works/305539?view_adult=true  
> Автор: roachpatrol  
> Перевод: Mr. Scapegrace

Твоё имя Вриска Серкет, тебе десять вариаций, и ты практически уверена, что ты просто жалка, действительно, серьёзно и по-настоящему.

Она появилась на пороге твоей квартиры через три часа после того, как ты повесила объявление Требуется Сожитель на Крэйглисте -- восьмой этаж, как она прошла через турникет внизу? Кто её впустил? -- низкая человеческая девочка, вся в бледной канители, от копны светло-жёлтых волос до не по росту большой толстовки и скрипки из блестящего бледного дерева, зажатой подмышкой. За её спиной оранжевый рюкзак, паршивого вида промышленный мешок из рабочей ткани вызывающей расцветки с лямками, и от него она казалась ещё более блеклой, выцветшей и тусклой. Но у неё фиолетовые глаза богатого пурпурного оттенка и острые, как иглы.

“Скорее всего, ты мне не понравишься, и я определённо не понравлюсь тебе", - торопливо говорит она, - "но обстоятельства не позволяют выбирать, и, думаю, мы нужны друг другу".

Она протягивает тебе лист бумаги: распечатку твоего объявления. _Тре8уется один сожитель, СРОЧНО!!!!!!!!_

"Ты не могла письмо написать?" - спрашиваешь ты. - "Или хотя бы позвонить?"

"Нет", - отвечает она, резко и точно, как удар гильотины. "Можно войти?"

Ты отступаешь на несколько шагов, и она стремительно входит.

"Спасибо", - говорит она едва переступив порог. Она оглядывает твоё жилище: кухню, полную заляпанной посуды, гостиную, в которой разбросаны различные игровые приставки, игральные кости и коробки из-под еды на вынос, и разгромленную вторую спальню. Ты раздосадовано краснеешь. У тебя должно было быть больше времени на уборку, прежде чем кто-нибудь вообще должен был придти, но ты всё же злишься на себя за то, что не додумалась убраться до того как дать объявление.

Она вытаскивает восемь хрустящих стодолларовых купюр из кармана своей толстовки и пихает их в твои руки.

“В следующий месяц будет больше", - говорит она. - "Надеюсь, тебе нравится скрипка, потому что не знаю, как часто я буду играть на ней".

"Ну что же... Я Вриска", - говоришь ты. Она смотрит на тебя так, как будто не может себе представить причину, по которой её могло бы волновать твоё имя, и ты чувствуешь себя немного глупо. Но ты всё равно протягиваешь руку.

Она осторожно пожимает её, и когда ты сжимаешь её тёплую человеческую руку, она вздрагивает и скалит свои человеческие зубы, как будто бы предупреждая тебя. Твоё сердце делает большой дурацкий удар жалости.

"Как тебя зовут?" - осторожно спрашиваешь ты. Ты никогда особенно хорошо не ладила с людьми и животными. Ты слишком груба! Ты двигаешься слишком быстро, и они всегда кусают тебя. И ты никогда не сожалела о содеянном больше, чем сейчас, когда попыталась успокоить эту жёлтую человеческую девочку с её белым клубком волос.

Она смотрит на ваши сцепленные руки и продолжает морщить брови.

"Роуз... Роуз Лалонд", - медленно отвечает она, словно разряжая гранату зубами, и ты не уверена, не пытается ли она протолкнуть самую очевидную на свете ложь, или она просто отдаёт тебя маленький сверкающий кусочек своей души в обмен на твоё рукопожатие.

Потом она снова смотрит в кухню, выпрямляет свои широкие плечи и говорит: "Если ты не будешь держать свою кухню чище, чем сейчас, то я набросаю скорпионов в твою восстанованну, пока ты спишь. У меня есть поставщик с хорошей репутацией как раз для таких случаев.”

Ты настолько рада этой девочке, что тебя даже тошнит.

***

"Мне нужна человеческая кровать", - говоришь ты. Уже ночь, и ты раздражена. Играть Вивальди исцарапанным останкам мебели в твоей новой спальне не шибко весело.

"Ну так спи на долбаном диване", - говорит твоя новая сожительница, указывая в другую сторону. Она запихивает старые пакеты из-под чипсов и коробки из под еды в большой белый мусорный мешок. "Это большая глыба поролона, как раз как вам, простым приматам, нравится, разве нет?"

Ты садишься на потрёпанную ручку дивана, поджимаешь колени к груди. От него пахнет потом троллей и тайской едой. Серый язык Вриски задумчиво мелькает между её зубами хищницы, и ты чувствуешь нездоровый жар между ногами, между рёбрами. Ты всегда вела себя ужасно глупо из-за таких острых улыбок.

_Как насчёт щепотки сахара за мои грехи, дорогое моё сердце? Не надо строить из себя скромницу, дорогуша, скажи, что тебе меня не хватало --_

"Ты всё ещё любишь её, верно?" - спрашиваешь ты.

Она вздрагивает. "Кого?"

Ты деликатно улыбаешься, награждая себя очком за здравомыслие.

"Свою подругу", - говоришь ты. - "Ох, прошу прощения, бывшую подругу. Тролли-мужчины предпочитают маленькие отверстия в своих востанованнах, так что пол твоей бывшей сожительницы был самой простой частью головоломки. Никто не устраивает такого нелепого погрома в комнате, если только её не бросили самым жестоким образом, так что твои вероятные отношения с ней тоже открылись довольно легко. Если бы они были тёмными, остальная часть квартиры пострадала бы сильнее, как если бы ты пыталась в отчаянии ударить ей в спину. Следовательно, осталась только одна загадка: алые или бледные, и ушла ли она только потому что с тобой было трудно справиться или потому что ты не могла удовлетворить её, или потому что ты была настолько нарциссической, что не заметила, как её чувства поменялись к --"

"Я достану тебе кровать", - хрипло произносит она, спотыкаясь на месте. "По-моему, можно привезти из Икеи, в смысле, они привезут, если не хотят проблем". Она протягивает руку и проводит зазубренными ногтями по твоим волосам, словно пародируя жест примирения, и это обжигает тебя, как огонь.

"Я не могу сказать тебе, какой это был квадрант, потому что я сама так и не разобралась", - тихо говорит она, выкладывая перед тобой это маленькое издевательское признание, словно перчатку. - "В один день они были пепельными, в другой чёрными, мы никак не могли всё сделать правильно. Но теперь это не имеет значения, верно? Она съебала в Хьюстон и оставила меня, как дешёвую суку --"

"Держи руки при себе, или я их откушу", - говоришь ты, шлёпая её по ладоням и скаля зубы. "Человеческие укусы гноятся".

Она улыбается на это заявление и наклоняется к тебе. Ты замираешь, совсем, и она трётся своим носом о твой. Её дыхание пахнет искусственным сыром, и твоё сердце звучит, как С8 на максимальной скорости. Очко в её пользу: ты полностью ошеломлена.

"Сколько подушек купят твою радость, Солнышко?" - спрашивает она с поддельной откровенностью.

"Пятнадцать. И они все должны быть оранжевыми". - огрызаешься ты.

Она покупает тебе шестнадцать, и они все тошнотворно пурпурные. Ещё одно очко ей, но как она узнала?

"Ты растворяешься в оранжевом", - говорит она. - "Я не собираюсь делить жильё с призраками, Лалонд!"

Ты запихиваешь их в её востанованну, пока слизь не вытекает через верхнюю дыру, а пурпурный не превращается в тыквенно-зелёный с чёрными полосами, потом судорожно сжавшись в комок дремлешь на диване, пока она не покупает тебе мягкую круглую запоминающую подушку бежевого цвета. Ты пытаешься отплатить ей, и обнаруживаешь счета, воткнутые между струн твоей скрипки, вместе с запиской, написанной синей гелевой ручкой на обороте грязного куска коробки из-под пиццы.

_Сходи сделай се8е массаж или ещё чего, у тебя нер8ы натянуты сильнее, чем струны на этой штуке!_

Ты выбрасываешь её антикварную Sony Dreamcube с балкона. Очко в твою пользу, думаешь ты, наблюдая за фонтаном осколков пластика, может, даже два, и ты вскрываешь свою первую бутылку Абсолюта за день. Феникс, штат Аризона, самый солнечный город в стране. Он отвратительно яркий, и твои глаза болят, куда бы ты не смотрела. Ты делаешь длинный обжигающий глоток, садишься на край крыши, вытираешь слезящиеся глаза, пока всё не превращается в монотонную серебристую кашу, а твоё лицо не становится розовым и жёстким от солнца.

Этим вечером она подкрадывается, когда ты лежишь на голом полу своей комнаты и только начинаешь засыпать. Она расчёсывает твою голову своими неуклюжими зазубренными ногтями, и ты неожиданно становишься неуверенной в том, что вообще принесёт победа.

***

Жить вместе с Роуз Лалонд было самой крутой вещью, которая когда-либо с тобой случалась. Она - маленький злобный ебанутый комок сухого льда, обжигающего холодом, блеском и какой-то магией. Она задумчиво разгуливает по всей квартире, словно у неё в роду был Шерлок Холмс, и она хочет что-то доказать. Кроме того, она никогда не выходит наружу, так что ты с ней можешь быть столько, сколько тебе хочется, то есть постоянно.

Она покупает разный странный хлам для тебя с этого охеренного сайта под названием Regretsy, вроде настенных вешалок в виде динозавров с огромными яркоокрашенными стояками, подушек в форме человеческих вагин и человеческих челюстей, которые также подставки под выпивку. И она разбрасывает их по всей квартире, словно сумасшедшая готическая птица в клетке. Ты никогда не чувствовала себя пиздатее, чем сейчас, играя с включённым Skype и зная, что у позади тебя на спинке дивана, у всех на виду, валяются примерно три изысканных коллажа порнографии с накаченными зверями и чучело гибрида ворона с осьминогом. Ты используешь вязанный череп, который купила тебе Роуз, чтобы хранить в нём свои игральные кости. Ты назвала его _8афомет, Охуенный Определитель 8сего и 8ся_. Роуз называет его _Вриска Прекрати Вмешиваться В Мои Попытки Намекнуть На Твою Неизбежную Смертность_.

Роуз знает многое. Это офигенно. Она правильно угадывает выпадет ли орёл или решка в двадцати случаях из двадцати, пока тебе не надоедает бросать монету. Она знает, как аккуратно убраться с пути, когда ты пытаешься бросить монету ей в лоб. Люди не часто проявляют псионические способности, а провидцы попадаются и того реже, и это разрывает её изнутри каким-то невидимым образом. Это также означает, что у неё всегда есть нужная сумма мелочью для дрона-доставщика. Она выкуривает по пачке человеческих сигарет в день, пьёт водку не разбавляя практически каждую ночь и стоит идеально точно в центре своей комнаты, глядя своими широко открытыми и пустыми пурпурными глазами -- холодного и жестокого оттенка морских жителей -- куда-то через стену.

Она часто играет на свой скрипке, её изящные белые пальцы двигаются идеально ровно, и ты уже привыкла играть в Halo of Trollcraft без звука, подстраивая выстрелы в голову под каждое крещендо.

***

Жить вместе с Вриской Серкет было худшим твоим решением с тех пор, как ты пошла на свидание из жалости с парнем-троллем, у которого было две мёртвые подружки, и потом он решил, что сможет закончить отношения без ссоры. Ты не знаешь, в чём возникла проблема: в твоём виденье, твоей удаче, твоём интеллекте, том факте, что его призрак до сих пор преследует тебя в те короткие часы, когда ты обдалбываешься и спишь среди ряда бутылок от Мистера Дж. Дэниелса, шепчет в твоих снах: _"Роузи, Роуз, Рос, вернись, мы можем всё исправить, я изменился, дай мне ещё один шанс, только один, ты не можешь, блять, прятаться вечно, ты нужна мне, ты мой драгоценный ангел, дорогая, так вернись, Роуз, я тебя в конце концов найду, БЛЯДЬ"._

Ты вымоталась настолько, что стала чем-то маленьким и отчаянным, безмозглым летающим существом с мятыми перьями, и ты полагаешь, что только логично будет однажды ударить об окно ситуации, которую ты проглядела из-за спешки.

Вриска Серкет играет в игры так, как Жанна Д'Арк когда-то, наверно, практиковала Христианство: с пугающей, почти ужасающей горячностью, полностью отдавшись, безнравственно, призывно, жестоко. Она играет в Halo of Trollcraft по восемь часов в день, играет ритуально, интенсивно, с одним получасовым перерывом по середине, чтобы быстро пожевать остатков со вчерашнего. Каждые два месяца, по её словам, она продаёт своего персонажа. По какой бы цене их не брали, этого хватает, чтобы жить следующие два месяца. Из-за этого она постоянно в долгах, и когда ей перестают давать, она продаёт свою кровь: цвета лазури, довольно редкую, от чего у неё высокая цена за унцию на чёрных рынках, будь то медицинские или развлекательные.

"Люди её вдыхают, вроде бы?" - говорит она. - "Или пускают по вене, мне всё равно похер. Однажды я получила штуку баксов только за то, что позволила одной из этих пьющих радугу слизать её с моей задницы. Безумие, а?"

Её прошлый персонаж был гномским пилотом истребителя. Её текущий персонаж - полуковенант полудварф некромант. У неё нет предпочтений, она ставит все опции на случайные и играет тем сочетанием персонажа и класса, какой ей достанется.

Она говорит, показывая свои длинные клыки, заляпанные оранжевым искусственным сыром: "Если бы ты могла быть кем-то новой, то почему бы и нет? Не хотела бы ты хотя бы попробовать?" Она смотрит на тебя своими глазами, похожими на выжженные дыры в мире.

Тебе нужен был кто-то тупой, ленивый, неряшливый, ушедший в себя, рассеянный: Вриска Серкет, грязная надоедливая одинокая игроманка Вриска Серкет, она ничего не скрывала, ты могла бы увидеть её целиком в одной горячей синей вспышке прорицания. Но на этом всё и кончалось: на до ужаса старомодных очках, на спутавшихся волосах и различающихся рогах, на крошках чипсов, въевшихся в складки её кулаков.

Вриска оказалась необычайно умной под маской антиинтеллектуальности, до мелочей придирчивой под иллюзией неряшливости, наблюдательно под самовлюблённым высокомерием и верной, как собака, несмотря все на твои мелкие острые пакости.

С того дня, как ты поселилась с ней, ты чувствовала, что она наблюдает за тобой. Все восемь её мутантных зрачков бурили тебя насквозь и наблюдали, наблюдали, наблюдали. Было очевидно, что она паучиха до мозга костей, и ты сама влезла в её сети, ошибочно приняв бездействие за неспособность. А потом началась игра, в которой ты пыталась сохранить себя для себя, вовремя прикусывать язык, держать свои позиции.

Она дотрагивается до тебя, руки холодные, пальцы грубые, слишком много, слишком близко, слишком часто. Она слишком сильно бьёт тебя кулаком в плечо, когда думает, что ты пытаешься шутить, пинает твои лодыжки и говорит, что тебе надо больше есть. Сидит на твоей разобранной кровати и невпопад поёт похабные песни, когда ты пытаешься сбежать от неё через музыку. Всюду следует за тобой по квартире и издевается над твоими литературными вкусами, а потом пытается навязать тебе свои порно журналы с качками и говорит: "Тебе стоит наконец, блять, выпустить пар, пока у тебя очко не сорвало, Лалонд, я серьёзно". Она как газовая горелка, светится золотым, жаркая и синяя в центре, и ты сгораешь под её пламенем.

Тебе нужно было держаться подальше от романтической путаницы ещё примерно вечность, и ты умудрилась подселиться прямо к девушке, ненавистифлиртовавшей больше всех на Альтернии.

И ты начала западать на неё.

***

"Я тебя убью, сука", - мурлычешь ты в микрофон наушника. - "Я тебя уничтожу , мелкий ты ведроёб, школота, нубло, слышишь меня? Я истреблю всё, что тебе дорого, я обоссу твой дымящийся труп так, что твои предки будут мокрые как --"

"Заткнись, Вриска", - спокойно говорит Роуз. Она всё делает спокойно, или в какой-то настроенной форме спокойствия с подавленной яростью, которая ещё более очаровательна, чем обычное спокойствие. В кое-то веки она играет в Судоку, хотя её бледные пальцы всё ещё слегка розовые от струн скрипки. Ты кладёшь голову на газету, разложенную у неё на коленях, и добавляешь в свою копилку ещё один выстрел в голову.

"Я выебу твою мамашу", - говоришь ты. - "Пацан, ты же человек? Я буду ебать твою маманю, пока она не потолстеет, как сраный небесный кит, от моих личинок. Они просто вырвутся наружу из её большой жирной грудной впадины -- а, так ты тролль, ну круто, лусусов я тоже ебу --"

"Вриска, _заткнись_ ", - говорит Роуз и легонько бьёт тебя по носу.

"Да ты меня любишь, сука", - весело говоришь ты и пробегаешь к следующему депо снабжения. Роуз рисует у тебя на лице -- один длинный росчерк через весь лоб и обратно, две маленьких кривых над одной из бровей. Потом маленькая черта над другой бровью и ещё одна, короче, перпендикулярно первой.

"Зачем ты у меня на лбу хуй нарисовала?" - спрашиваешь ты, морща нос и накачивая своего чародея на плазменные заряды. "Мы обе девочки. У тебя нет раздува, тебе стоило бы нарисовать пизду что ли. Ты просто ужасная феминистка".

"Кто сказал, что я феминистка? Вполне вероятно, что я ненавижу мужчин в добавок к ненависти к другому полу, но придерживаюсь необъяснимого пристрастия к графическим изображениям фаллосов”.

"Роуз", - говоришь ты, - "Роуз, дорогая, сладкая, свет моей блядской жизни, никто не стрижётся так, как ты, если вмести с этим не изучает мнения о желании лизнуть что-нибудь у Андреа Дворкин”.

Роуз рисует маленькие капельки кончи по всей твоей правой щеке.

"Это перманентный маркер", - говорит она и очень-очень пристально смотрит за твоей реакцией.

"Ты говоришь так, как будто меня это волнует", - отвечаешь ты и делаешь ещё один выстрел в голову.

***

"Рождество уже, пошли погуляем", - говорит Вриска, выглядывая из ванной в чёрном облаке волос и пахнущего лимоном пара. "Если ты будешь продолжать сидеть дома и дальше, у тебя мех на руках вырастет, Лалонд".

"Это от мастурбации", - информируешь её ты.

"Хмм. Ты образованная, просто заебись. Пошли, давай, шевели задницей. Положи свою скрипку, пока она тебе в плечо не вросла".

"У меня пальто нет".

"Ну так возьми одно из моих!"

"Ты же огромная. Гаргантюа. Левиафан."

"Спасибо, наверно. Так, у меня есть розовый. Фуксия? Так этот цвет называется? Любишь розовый?"

"Ненавижу розовый".

Она исчезает в своей спальне. "Это было близко!"

Вриска снова появляется с платьем, которое едва избегает звания "коктейльный платок" только благодаря тонким завязкам, и чем-то огромным, пушистым и розовым. Она связывает тебя в нейлоновый кокон так эффективно, как паук запаковывает свою добычу, и пока ты остолбенела от ужаса, она напяливает тебе на голову мягкую бирюзовую шапку с голубым помпоном. Ты держишься холодно, всё ещё скованная ужасом, и она отступает на шаг назад, чтобы оценить свою работу.

"Ты просто охуенно изысканно выглядишь, боже", - говорит она и стирает невидимую слезу гордости с глаза с семью зрачками.

"Вриска, я не хочу идти наружу", - наконец выдавливаешь ты. Та часть твоего разума, что знает почему, кричит. Вриска косит на тебя глаза -- сейчас она без очков -- и закусывает своими убийственными клыками пухлую синюю нижнюю губу.

"Чего ты так боишься, Роуз?" - спрашивает она. Она наклоняется вперёд, и ты видишь только её рот --

Ты бьёшь её по лицу. Она отступает, шокированная, один неуверенный шаг, второй, дальше нельзя - её останавливает телевизор.

Ты оборачиваешься и выходишь из квартиры, идёшь по коридору, твои кулаки дрожат. Одна твоя рука очень горячая, другая очень холодная, и ты серьёзно раздумываешь о том, чтобы вернуться назад и поцеловать её, а потом спрятаться под своим матрасом до конца жизни.

Она нагоняет тебя, когда ты доходишь до лифтов. "Как будто там есть что-то более свирепое, чем ты", говорит она и жмёт кнопку. Она косится на тебя этим своим горячим взглядом, с той ужасной ухмылкой. Там, где ты её ударила по прекрасной скуле, у неё светло-синий отпечаток от пощёчины и маленькая лазурная зарубка от одного из твоих ногтей. Каким-то образом, это тебя оскорбляет, но ты не уверена, как именно.

Ты делаешь выдох. Вдох. Успокаиваешься. Из любой катастрофы есть выход, если внимательно его искать. Лифт открывается, и ты шагаешь внутрь.

"Куда мы идём?" - спрашиваешь ты.

"По магазинам", - отвечает Вриска. - "В твоей скрипке заныкано где-то тысяч десять баксов, а ты носишь одну и ту же старую паршивую толстовку каждый день. На тебя, Лалонд, просто смотреть больно!"

_Красотка, чудовищная обольстительница, дай мне ещё этой сладкой агонии --_

Ты медленно киваешь и смотришь, как отсчитываются назад номера. Вызов принят.

***

Ты заводишь Роуз в вагон монорельса до того, как она начинает отключаться, избегая касания незнакомцев, словно охраняя в своей груди бомбу от превращения в огненный шторм. Её плечи сжимаются настолько плотно, что можно было бы лопнуть, а её острый пурпурный взгляд с вызовом скользит от одного лица к другому.

Ты обнимаешь её за плечи и притягиваешь к себе.

“Иди под крыло мамочки Вриски, моя маленькая синичка”.

"Ты теперь мать-наседка?" - хмыкает она. - "Скорми мне ложь достаточно малую, чтобы я её могла проглотить, Серкет". Она напряжённо прижимается к тебе, её тёплые человеческие пальцы слишком сильно давят тебе на бедро.

"Во что ты поверишь?" - с любопытством спрашиваешь ты. Ты прожила с ней три месяца и ровным счётом нихрена о ней не узнала. В людях просто чудовищно трудно разобраться. Её пальцы поднимаются по твоему боку, давят на твоё сердце. Ты чувствуешь её тепло через белый атлас платья, и ты очень не хочешь отпускать его.

"Здесь что-то холодное", - произносит она. Похлопывает твою грудь. "Что-то беспечно жестокое. Ты забрала бы с собой на тот свет всех, если бы могла, когда проиграешь. Ты бы разрушила всё, что любила, только чтобы оно не досталось больше никому -- чтобы оно никогда тебя не покинуло. Я знаю тебя".

У тебя в ушах стучит кровь. "И кто же тогда ты, раз так прижимаешься ко мне? Дура?"

Она ухмыляется, идеальный срез белого.

"Кто-то той же породы", - говорит она.

Ты целуешь её бледные волосы, яростно синея, и она прижимается головой к твоей груди до конца поездки. Её ногти достаточно острые, чтобы оставить кровоподтёки на твоих желчных мешках прямо через платье, но ты всё равно не убираешь её руку.

***

Вриска вламывается в первый попавшийся бутик после выхода на станции в даунтауне и вглядывается в бирки каждого платья, которое достаточно коротко, чтобы представлять угрозу незыблемости твоего нижнего белья.

"Нет", - говоришь ты. - "В белом я выгляжу, как чахоточная".

"Ты хотела сказать 'мило'", - говорит она. - "Вот теперь мы сходимся! Пошли сделаем макияж. Ты знаешь, как делать макияж?"

Ты смотришь на неё, и она резко кидается покупать дорогущие металлические тёмные очки. "И причёску", - говоришь ты и хлопаешь по её дикой копне волос.

Вриска толкает тебя в занавешенную комнату для переодевания и критически тыкается у тебя в коленях, пока ты переодеваешься, одну вещь за другой.

"Это платье, просто прелесть!"

"Ты точно больная на голову".

"У меня охуенный вкус. Давай одевай".

Ты уже по горло сыта её унижениями. Ты выхватываешь у неё из рук расчёску. Толкаешь к зеркалу, чувствуя гораздо большее удовлетворение, чем должна бы, и её лицо мясисто шлёпается о стекло. Но она только смеётся и выпячивает задницу к твоим бёдрам.

"Понежнее, сука, это мой первый раз".

"Охотно верю", - мрачно отвечаешь ты и проводишь зубцами по её гриве. Она ойкает и визжит, ты победно смеёшься и крепко хватаешь её за шею сзади. Ты проводишь расчёской по её волосам, и она продолжает ныть, как кот, попавший в блендер, но в конце концов расчёска начинает скользить ровно, волосы начинают лосниться и блестеть. Она дышит гораздо тяжелее обычного, её когти легонько скребут по стеклу, лоб давит на отражение, высокие сильные скулы пылают синим.

"Ну вот", - говоришь ты и как-то неловко хлопаешь её по плечу. - "Так-то лучше". Ты сама дышишь тяжело. Когда она открывает глаза и смотрит на тебя в зеркало, то выглядит потерянной, бесконечно ранимой. Теперь, когда её волосы приглажены, она выглядит значительно меньше, хотя всё ещё гораздо выше тебя, но уже не так дико, зверски.

_Если кто-то спасает твою жизнь, то, значит, этот кто-то тебе задолжал, мой дорогой ангел. А теперь не надо на меня так смотреть, один из ваших собственных человеческих философов описал это особое сокровище только для нас, сучек. Всё в чёрном и белом, блять, сама посмотри._

Вриска нервно облизывает свои клыки, оборачивается.

"А глаза мне можешь накрасить?"

Ты уже вообще не понимаешь, что происходит.

***

Роуз ведёт себя очень тихо, когда ты ведёшь её в милый итальянский ресторанчик. Если бы ты её не знала, то сказала бы, что она застенчива, а ты едва её не знаешь. Как бы ужасно она не смотрелось в своей мешковатой бежевой толстовке, она всё равно излучает чисто белый свет, словно ангел: дьявольски смертоносный и вдвое более прекрасный. Она съедает половину салата и кладёт вилку так, словно только что решила никого ей не убивать.

"Вриска, это свидание?"

Ты смотришь на неё, неожиданно раскрытая и лившаяся дара речи. "Эм. Нуууууууу..."

Она смотрит на одинокий цветок с длинным стеблем в центре стола между изящных белых свечей. Это алая роза, алая, как человеческая кровь. Алая, как человеческие сердца. О боже, ох блин, ох твою же мать.

"Нет!" - выпаливаешь ты, достаточно громко, чтобы половина ресторана посмотрела на вас, и дико хватаешь её за руку. - "Нет -- Роуз, Господи, это не то, что ты думаешь, это не человеческое свидание!"

Она скользит своими изящными пальцами по вилке, по её перевёрнутым зубцам. "Я уже встречалась с троллями", - говорит она. - "Тебе не нужно специально объяснять всё тупыми терминами для бедной глупой самки примата. Свидания жалости, свидания ненависти. Я даже однажды была ауспитцем. Слыхала, что у меня получилось не так уж плохо. Но -- только если оно не алое, Серкет. Вриска", - слабая, нервная улыбка, - "я не могу снова вступать в алые отношения".

Ух ты, ну ладно. "Оно не алое!" - уверяешь её ты. - "Совсем не алое, ни за что, никогда, не у нас. Я бы лучше выбрала голодного крокодила в мэйтсприты, он и то был бы безопаснее тебя!"

"Ну что же, если мы друг друга поняли", - она берёт розу, касается ей пламени свечи. Её улыбка, словно сверхновая, когда лепестки загораются и сворачиваются под языками огня. Чёрные, алые и пепельные, все сворачиваются от раскалённого добела центра. Ты чувствуешь облегчение, его тепло, чистоту и головокружение.

"Прекрасно поняли", - говоришь ты. - "Понятнее некуда". Ты забираешь горящий цветок и окунаешь в свой бокал воды. Затем ты наклоняешься очень близко, достаточно близко, чтобы она могла откусить тебе нос.

"Ну что, хочешь сделать что-нибудь опасное?" - задираешь ты её.

"Нет", - отвечает она спокойно. Прекрасная ложь. Или нет?

"А, может быть, я хочу", - говоришь ты. Ты осмеливаешься погладить её лицо, мягкую тёплую щёку, затем встаёшь со своего стула.

“Серкет -- ”

Ты выскальзываешь из её хватки.

"Поймай меня, если сможешь, Солнышко!" - ты бежишь к двери.

 

***

Она отрывается от тебя, слишком легко. Ты оплачиваешь счёт, у тебя трясутся руки, сердце стучит, и ты идёшь короткими, аккуратными шагами по мостовой. Ты чувствуешь себя неуверенно на своих новых дурацких шпильках, непривычная к дополнительной высоте после трёх месяцев чистой и осторожной жизни. Ты делаешь глубокий вдох, оглядываешь тротуар, выискивая свою ебнутую сожительницу. Потом ты отдаёшься своим мыслям, которые могли бы вести всю твою жизнь, если бы ты им позволила.

_Ты моё солнышко, моё единственное солнышко, ты радуешь меня, когда небо затянуто серым --_

Всё снова фокусируется. Ты идёшь, и город лежит перед тобой, словно (котёл смерти) открытая книга.

В ночном клубе шумно, и ты чувствуешь его своими зубами ещё до того, как проходишь через дверь. В нём темно, танцплощадка - месиво из извивающихся тел, качающихся рогов, махающих рук и неонового света. Вриска очевидно выбрала его, как маяк для тебя, а ты оставила все свои ножи в Сиэтле. Она танцует с громадным незнакомым троллем-мужиком, которого ты никогда раньше не видела и не увидишь, в том смысле что 'танец' перетекает в ритмичные вертикальные поглаживания.

Его зубы, то, как он держит её - ты знаешь взгляд мужчин, которые не любят слышать "нет". И если ты можешь хоть что-то сказать наверняка, то Вриска уж точно не станет говорить "да".

Она косится через танцплощадку на тебя, и твоё сердце становится холодным, как кислота. Ты чувствуешь шершавый клубок у себя в горле, даже несмотря на грохот басов. Она прекрасна в неоновом свете, длинные ноги, распущенные волосы и то, как она смеётся всем своим телом. Её место во главе менад, меж её клыков - окровавленные пальцы и глотки мужчин и козлов. Ей место в каком-нибудь чистом и диком мире фантазии, а вместо него - тролль с бирюзовой кровью, татуировками на запястьях его толсто палых рук, которые лезут в её юбку.

Она прыгает, снова смеётся, ухмыляется, берёт его за запястье. Она что-то говорит ему на ухо, и он ухмыляется, лапает её за задницу. То, как он наклоняет голову, властные движения его грязных лапищ... ты не можешь дышать от ярости и отчаянного страха. Ты пробиваешься через танцплощадку, расталкивая локти и отдавливая ноги, но они ускользают из виду.

Ты хватаешь первую подвернувшуюся девчонку. "Как отсюда выйти?" - орёшь ты ей на ухо.

Она мигает, её лицо застилает смятение. "Выходи через задний вход", - кричит она, указывая. Ты вытаскиваешь длинные китайские палочки из её причёски и проталкиваешься вперёд до того, как она успевает мигнуть.

Когда ты находишь нужную аллею, он уже успевает схватить запястья Вриски одной рукой и прижать их к кирпичной стене, словно бабочку, приколотую к доске. Другой рукой он усиленно шарил вокруг её зада. Её шпильки царапают землю, она пытается лягаться, выбрасывает вперёд свои зловеще заострённые рога, пытаясь ударить в голову. Но её еженедельные сеансы игры в ЛАРП не подготовили её к условиям, в которых придётся драться с троллем в три раза большим по весу и вдвое более высоким. Её движения неуклюжи и болезненны, чулки почти до конца спущены, по лицу сочится синяя кровь от ссадины на лбу.

Ты уже сломала палочки в длинные острые щепки.

***

"Ох ты, круто", - глупо произносишь ты. Голова раскалывается от острой боли. "Ты точно только что грохнула этого парня".

Роуз поднимает тебя на ноги, и ты шатаешься на шпильках. Она тяжело дышит, на её виске аккуратный мазок синей крови, где она зачёсывала назад волосы. Ты никогда не видела ничего прекраснее. Ты берёшь её нежный подбородок в свои трясущиеся руки и прижимаешься губами к отметине, благоговейно слизываешь кровь с её лица.

Она отталкивает тебя, достаточно сильно, чтобы ты снова ударилась о стену. Потом она бьёт тебя по щеке, снова и снова. Мягко звучат пощёчины, она тяжело дышит, из твоих глаз текут слёзы. Это уже слишком.

"Больше такого не повторится", - говорит она.

Тебя пронзает понимание: сейчас или никогда, Серкет. Крепись. Скажи это.

"Этого не случилось бы, будь ты здесь", - говоришь ты и осмеливаешься взглянуть на неё. У тебя саднит горло. "Не случится, если ты меня остановишь в следующий раз".

"Тогда, похоже, мне придётся сделать это". Её голос _дрожит_ , лицо - словно белая, как глина, маска смерти, вырезанная из солнечного света, её пурпурные глаза ярко блестят. Никто бы с ней не мог сравниться.

"Пойдём", - говорит она голосом, не терпящим возражений, - "Поднимайся, Серкет".

Ты отталкиваешься от стены, плетёшься вслед за ней. Она уже уходит, ровная на своих убийственных каблуках, словно корабль в штиле. Когда ты сжимаешь её пальцы, она напрягается, и у тебя мелькает мысль: _"Если бы только у неё были клыки"_. Она самое опасное существо на свете, и её горячая человеческая рука прилипает к твоей ладони.

Она сжимает твою руку, всего один раз.

И всё.

***

Когда ты лезешь под душ, Вриска идёт с тобой. Она весь вечер следовала за тобой маленькой грязной тенью, приторно тихой, до неудобного близкой, и ты чувствуешь холод её рук, когда она трёт белым мылом красно-коричневые складки между твоими пальцами.

Неожиданно тебя тошнит, прямо между четырьмя вашими ногами, и ты никогда никого не ненавидела так сильно, как эту глупую, бестолковую инопланетную девчонку. Что же ты натворила? Он лежал мёртвый у твоих ног, и она просто смотрит на тебя - так же, как и сейчас, вся в ожидании, вся в восхищении. Как будто бы ты наконец-то сделала что-то правильно.

И хуже всего то, насколько хорошо было снова убивать.

_О моя милая маленькая алая Роуз, дорогая, моё ненаглядное кровоточащее сердце, не говори мне, что ты не узнаешь чёртов дух парня, когда увидишь его, НЕ ГОВОРИ МНЕ, ЧЁРТ ТЕБЯ ВОЗЬМИ, ЧТО ТЫ НЕ ИГРАЕШЬ В ТЕ ЖЕ БЛЯДСКИЕ ИГРЫ._

Вриска зачёсывает твои волосы назад, хотя они и так слишком коротки, чтобы закрывать лицо, хотя вода уже смыла всю твою грязь. Её ногти остры, а хватка достаточно крепка, чтобы жалить. Она пахнет совсем неправильно, лимоном и фрезией, и потом ночного клуба, и ты думаешь о Сиэтле, запахе дождя в бухте. Ты чувствуешь только вкус кислоты, ты слишком грязна, чтобы кого-либо целовать вот так запросто. Не сейчас, никогда, не той, кто ты есть, и Вриска, чёрт бы побрал её проклятые глаза, даже не пытается.

Ты закрываешь глаза. Ты _ненавидишь_.

***

Ты встаёшь рано и делаешь завтрак для Роуз: она никогда не ест по утрам, только пьёт кофе. Это явно ей не на пользу. Она слишком маленькая. Ты жаришь шесть яиц и целую пачку бекона. Потом осматриваешь холодильник, находишь яблоко и режешь его на кусочки. Потом ты разогреваешь остатки своего шоколадного молока, хотя ты не можешь вспомнить, подают ли горячий шоколад на ужин или на завтрак. Ты выкладываешь всё на стол, и когда Роуз спускается вниз, с растрёпанными волосами и потягиваясь, тебя неожиданно пробивает застенчивость, и ты занимаешь себя оттиранием грязных сковородок, чтобы она не могла видеть твоего лица.

"Я вегетарианка", - только и говорит она.

"Ой". Ты этого не замечала. Она ест, как золотая рыбка, в основном крошки от чипсов и брокколи, которые она выковыривает из твоего ло меина.

Момент затягивается. Ты чувствуешь её пурпурные глаза, прожигающие твой затылок, и ты усиленно трёшь какое-то грязное пятно. Потом - лёгкое звяканье, и когда ты оглядываешься, она держит кусок бекона и рассматривает его, словно сложное взрывное устройство.

Её взор неподвижен, словно сканирует, и у тебя захватывает дыхание. Она бросает короткий непроницаемый взгляд на тебя и откусывает маленький, тщательно отмеренный кусочек мяса. Прожёвывает и проглатывает, потом откусывает ещё раз. Когда ты заканчиваешь возиться с посудой, она успевает съесть примерно половину того, что лежит на тарелке, и тяжело облокачивается на локтях в каком-то невозможном для понимания жесте. Ещё так много о ней нужно узнать, и кто бы не должен был давал тебе ключи к ней, он явно облажался.

"Ну как?"

"Восхитительно", - решительно произносит она и встаёт со стула. Она уходит из кухни в тишине, странно опустив плечи.

Даже не стала пить свой обычный утренний кофе, хотя ты поставила для него чайник. Ты сливаешь всё прямиком в раковину, чувствуя тепло в груди. Зависимость - ужасная вещь.

***

Ты держишься до раннего полудня, прежде чем что-то в луче света на стене становится просто неправильным -- оно светит холодным серебром Сиэтла вместо золота Аризоны, которого ты не выносишь _\-- ты радуешь меня, когда небо затянуто серым, и небо здесь никогда не бывает ничем, кроме серого, так что лучше продолжай радовать меня, маленькая Роузи --_ ты разрываешь свою кровать. Ты сбрасываешь свою книжную полку в гостиной и начинаешь бить тарелки, методично, отчаянно. Вриска хватает тебя и кидает на диван, и ты переворачиваешь его, ломаешь ему ножку, убегаешь на балкон и пытаешься потерять себя в Чайковском, Стравинском, Шенберге. Ты никогда не играла лучше, ничто никогда не было так просто, ты играешь и смотришь на мир -- на заходящее солнце -- и оно выжигает тебя до пустоты. Музыка - часть тебя, которую никто никогда не затрагивал, ты чиста, ясна, летишь, и когда Вриска высовывает голову, ты бьёшь её по лицу смычком.

"У тебя кровь идёт!" - кричит она на тебя, голос высокий от боли и злости. - "Какого хрена ты с собой творишь, сука сумасшедшая?"

"Ой", - звук, который ты произносишь, звучит чуждо, словно загнанное животное, -" _оооооооой_ ", - и ты чувствуешь её, боль от тяжёлого отходняка. Ты чувствуешь себя тупой, слепой и очень маленькой, и у тебя идёт кровь из-под ногтей, ушей, носа и глаз. Ты ничего не видишь, кроме неоново-зелёной мути следовых образов. Полдень смотрения на солнце выжег и твоё зрение, и твой взгляд, и ты не получило ничего, кроме тяжёлой мигрени за свои грехи.

"Психопатка чёртова", - произносит Вриска, приподнимая тебя за капюшон. Ты спотыкаешься, тяжело дышишь, сдерживаешь тяжёлую боль в горле.

Она тащит тебя в душ, её руки грубо толкают тебя в плечи, а ноги наступают тебе на каблуки. Она раздевает тебя донага, не тратя ни секунды на то, чтобы сделать всё аккуратно, и запихивает тебя под едва тёплые струи.

"Больше никогда не смей пугать меня так", - говорит она дрожащим голосом. Она тяжело сопит в твоей тьме, а потом хлопает дверью в душ так сильно, что ты отступаешь к стене от неожиданности. "Слышишь меня?!"

"Я слепа и видеть тебя точно не могу". Ты позволяешь воде течь по твоему лицу, завинтив кран до того, что она холодная.

"О боже", - Вриска хныкает, - "ты -- блять, ты слепая, ты -- нет, нет, Роуз, ты не будешь -- БЛЯТЬ!"

"Всё со мной будет в порядке", - говоришь ты. Всё кажется таким далёким.

"Ты слепа", - воет она. - "Я позволила тебе ослепнуть!"

Ты пинком открываешь дверь, протягиваешь руку в темноте и хватаешь её за горло.

"Ты ничего не позволяла мне, Серкет", - рычишь ты. - "Слышишь меня? Ты не моя мать, ты не моя любовница, я не следую своим планам по твоему великодушному дозволению, мы не будет действовать так, ПОНЯЛА ТЫ МЕНЯ?"

"Я", - хрипит она, - "да, хорошо, если ты хочешь играть так, то будем играть так". Её холодные пальцы находят твоё лицо, с дрожью гладят его, нащупывают глазницы, и ты кусаешь её за большой палец достаточно сильно, чтобы почувствовать солёный вкус. Неожиданно, это уже слишком, и ты возвращаешься назад в душ, под струи воды.

"Моё зрение восстановится через несколько часов. Внешнее зрение вернётся через пару дней. Я уже делала это".

“О боже, я -- Я рада”.

“Не стоит”.

Длинная тишина.

"Ты и раньше убивала", - тихо произносит Вриска. Она хлюпает носом, слабо смеётся про себя. "Я ничего не могу разобрать в тебе, но я знаю, на что похоже убийство настоящего убийцы".

"Мои самые недавние представления не убедили тебя, что доселе я была чистой, как ягнёнок?"

"Ага, щас. В смысле, ты очень расстроена, я это понимаю, но так всё только становится страннее. Ты убила того парня, как профессионал".

"И откуда ты это знаешь?"

Ещё одна длинная тишина. Ты занимаешь себя настройкой температуры воды, снова тёплой, потом намыливаешь пальцы. Пока занять себя нечем, всё твоё внимание занимает скользкая субстанция между ладонями, щекочущие пузырьки, лопающиеся между твоими пальцами.

"Я была охотником за головами", - наконец говорит Вриска. - "Прежде чем ты спросишь, это судебная система троллей, в человеческой системе нужно быть в возрасте девяти вариаций, хер его знает почему. Я охотилась за отбросами. Если я ловила их до того, как это делали дроны, я могла скармливать их моей матери".

"Она, похоже, очаровательная женщина".

"Не тупи, тебе это не идёт. Она была паучихой -- _lusus tyrannus arachnae_. Это вымирающий класс, они быстро растут, малышу практически невозможно угнаться за ростом её запросов пищи. Она была большой, как весь мой сраный улей, но в конце концов стала ещё больше. Роскошной. У нас было жильё в Горах Подозрения, рядом с Плоским Утюгом, прекрасный вид на -- на -- хотя тебе насрать. Ну не важно. Просто, я убивала многих для неё. Детей, которые того не заслужили. Сфальсифицированные дела, перехваченные арестанты, подложные улики, и всё в том же духе. Я вертелась, как змея в морском узле. Я делала всё возможное, чтобы кормить её достаточно, она ведь была моей матерью. Я бы умерла за неё, но потом случился этот чёртов обвал, и она умерла за меня, так что, наверно, этим всё и кончилось. Я переехала в коммунальный стеблеулей в пристойном городе, и после этого всё пошло своим чередом, и... я продолжала жить. Завела друзей. Завела жизнь. Столкнулась с ненавистью".

"Твоя сожительница", - мягко говоришь ты.

"Моя сожительница. Терези. Охуенно умная, самая умная из тех, кого я встречала. Она узнала, чем я раньше занималась, это было несколько месяцев назад -- как раз перед твоим появлением. Мне -- нам -- нам было так хорошо вместе, Роуз, я _так_ нуждалась в ней... Но она собиралась стать адвокатом, и это всё, что она могла сделать до того, как её заставят расследовать, и я --", - ещё один тяжёлый вздох. - "Я скучаю по ней. Я очень скучаю по ней, Роуз".

Ты вздыхаешь. "Мне глубоко насрать, Вриска, я тебе не тренер хорошего настроения. Прекрати реветь, звучит отвратительно, и я потеряла способность притворяться, что симпатизирую твоему эмоциональному состоянию, когда заколола твоего насильника, а ты на это сказала "ух ты, круто."

Влажный, горловой смех. "Да, да, ты у нас крутая, я поняла. Наверно, это всё уже в прошлом".

“Ты скучаешь?”

“По Терези?”

“Убийствам”.

“...да. Блять. Действительно скучаю”.

Ты кладёшь мыло себе под ноги и позволяешь воде смыть толстый слой с твоих пальцев. "Я тоже", - говоришь ты. - "Теперь уйди, Вриска".

"Не уйду, если ты оттуда не вылезешь",- уверенно говорит она и выключает воду.

***

Роуз сидит за кухонным столом, завёрнутая в твой купальный халат, и склонилась над чашкой горячего шоколада.

"Когда мне было тринадцать, моя мать умерла", - говорит она. - "Я осталась с антикварной скрипкой и чуть-чуть менее старым крёстным отцом". Она очень, очень спокойна, пар тихо поднимается между её пальцев на чашке. Раскалённых добела. Это прекрасно. Ты ещё больше хочешь схватить её за руки и расцеловать.

Она говорит: "Когда мне было тринадцать с половиной, мой крёстный начал трогать меня по ночам и целовать в местах, в которых никто не увидел бы. К тому времени, как мне было четырнадцать, я уже была на домашнем обучении, и он трогал меня среди бела дня. Когда мне было шестнадцать, я получила диплом и полную стипендию Корнуэльского Колледжа Искусств, так что я взяла свои вязальные спицы и вогнала одну ему в правый глаз, потом другую в его левый глаз, и ещё по одной в запястья, одну в язык, остальные в его грязный хер. Потом я забрала всю коллекцию его карманных часов и отнесла её в ломбард, взяла его документы, акции и прочие бумаги и отнесла в другой подпольный ломбард, о котором мне рассказал владелец первого, потом я продала ключи от усадьбы какому-то мерзкому коротышке. И после этого я была сиротой и одиночкой, зато на сто тысяч долларов богаче. Я заперла за собой двери и уехала на автобусе из Нью-Йорка в Сиэтл".

"Сколько тебе лет, Роуз?" Ты никогда не думала об этом раньше. Она не имела для тебя возраста, как статуя, старая и молодая одновременно, напряжённая и сильная.

Она всё равно не отвечает. "Когда мне было семнадцать, я добыла фальшивый паспорт у одного богатого парня со связями. Я хотела пить вместе со своими друзьями по колледжу", - она делает глоток из своей чашки. - "Мы начали встречаться с ним".

"И?"

Она больше ничего не произносит, только трясёт головой. Проходит время, её кружка перестаёт испускать пар.

"И тогда всё было гораздо проще", - наконец говорит она резко. - "Мы -- я и этот парень -- ты когда-нибудь убивала вместе с партнёром? Мэйтспритом? Спина к спине, плечом к плечу, сердце к сердцу, мы двое против всего мира. Мы были великолепны вместе, действительно были. Для нас не было никого слишком большого, слишком известного, мы резали путешественников на дорогах и профессоров математики, бездомных детей и баловней разных фондов доверия, домохозяек и блядского сенатора, было один раз. Мы были волками, Вриска, не знавшими преград. Мы перерезали ему глотку и ебались в каждой комнате его пентхауса. Нас никто никогда не поймал, вместе мы творили чудеса. Две половинки одной разбитой души --"

"Такими и должны быть моирэйлы", - говоришь ты. "Ох, _Роуз_ \--"

"Или кисмесисы", - говорит она. - "Но мы никогда не испытывали чёрных чувств друг к другу, он и я. Мы ненавидели всех, вообще всех, и из всего тёмного и неспокойного мира мы были друг для друга единственной тихой гаванью".

"Ты всё ещё любишь его", - тихо замечаешь ты. Трогаешь костяшки её пальцев, тёплые и твёрдые, как сталь под шелковистой человеческой кожей. "Что бы не заставило тебя бежать, это была не твоя нелюбовь к нему".

"Нет", - отвечает она, горькое согласие. Медленно, чудовищно, она начинает плакать, её чистые человеческие слёзы скользят по её смятым скорбью щекам. "Вопрос был в том, он или я", - едва ворочая языком бормочет она. - "И в конце концов, у нас не осталось никого, кроме друг друга. И я не могла сделать этого, поэтому бежала".

"Сюда. Ко мне".

"Да".

"И всё кончено? Как ты думаешь? Он приедет сюда за тобой?"

"Нет", - хрипло отвечает она. Закрывает глаза, отхлёбывает мутный остывший шоколад. "Нет, всё кончено. Всё кончено".

Она выглядит хрупкой, словно легчайшее прикосновение разобьёт её. Ты осмеливаешься поцеловать её в щёку, но она поворачивает голову в самый неудачный момент, и поцелуй приходится на её губы. Их ощущение остаётся с тобой, на удивление тёплое, и ты сопротивляешься порыву попробовать поцеловать её снова, уже дольше. Сейчас ей меньше всего нужны проблемы с квадрантами, и тебе тоже.

"Я тебя ненавижу", - произносит она тихо, но не так, словно она действительно имеет это в виду.

"Тсссс", - ты проводишь указательным пальцем по её носу, легко как шёпот. - "Утром всё будет лучше".

***

Утром Вриска объявляет, что вы обе проведёте день вместе и, более того, она сегодня возьмёт отгул от Halo of Trollcraft, чтобы устроить тебе марафон фильмов.

Ты возражаешь. Она настаивает. Ты снова возражаешь. Она бьёт тебя по лицу плюшевым хуем стегозавра и говорит, что сожжёт твою скрипку, если ты не сядешь, блять, спокойно и не заткнёшься нахуй.

Конечно же, ты знаешь, зачем она всё это затеяла. Думает, что сможет отвлечь тебя от твоего горя, заставив страдать из-за чего-то другого. В общем-то, чёрный флирт - это её ответ на любую проблему, и просто невообразимо отвратительно то, как легко ты сдаёшься. Ты на самом деле немного ненавидишь её алую влюблённость в Николоса Кейджа -- платонически, понятное дело -- и она знает об этом, и ты знаешь, что она знает, а она знает, что ты знаешь, что она знает.

И это тоже тебе известно.

"Так что, _Плетёный человек_ будет частью сегодняшней... программы развлечений?" - спрашиваешь ты.

У неё загорается лицо. "Слушай, неплохая идея, уже целый месяц его не смотрела. Но тебе же больше нравится старая версия, верно? С той уродливой британской девственницей и той горяченькой певичкой, которая показывает сиськи".

Ты смотришь на неё. "С Кристофером Ли, да".

"Да, и он тоже. Посмотрим его напоследок, может быть".

Ну, по крайней мере будет хоть что-то в длинном ужасном тоннеле Ника Кейджа. Ты берёшь с собой бутылку виски, которое приберегала для Нового Года. Подумав ещё раз, ты забираешь ещё и пару бутылок водки, просто на всякий случай. Или ты лишишься рассудка, или печени, а её хотя бы можно пересадить.

_Тебе не нужны эти помои, Роузи, это просто дурное пойло для дураков. У меня есть то, что излечит твои страдания, мой маленький сладкий ягнёнок, моя сахарная клёцка. Возьми спицы, как хорошая девочки, и давай окрасим этот блядский город в КРАСНЫЙ --_

Первый фильм, который она показывает тебе, про девушку-убийцу. Второй про маленькую девочку, которая поджигает вещи своим разумом. Ты используешь перерыв, пока она возится с DVD-проигрывателем, чтобы вскрыть виски и сделать немного чаю, а затем щедро разбавить второе первым.

К тому времени, когда вы заканчиваете обе части _Убить Билла_ , ты перестаёшь доливать спиртное в чай и просто льёшь его в кружку. За _Убить Билла_ следует какой-то дебильный полумюзикл про скудно одетую девушку-солдафона в чём-то среднем между психушкой и борделем. Ты даже не знаешь, где она их находит.

Потом идёт _Танкистка_ , и здесь ты ей говоришь, что все, кого ты знала в колледже, единогласно сошлись на мнении, что комикс гораздо лучше. "Да ну нахуй этих ботанов", - говорит Вриска. - "Кому ты доверишься -- им или мне?"

Ты закатываешь глаза. "У них вкусы лучше".

"Иди-ка ты тоже нахуй, Лалонд!"

Ага, щас.

"Ты догонять не собираешься?" - спрашиваешь ты, размахивая последней бутылкой Блэк Лейбл перед ней.

"Роуз, если я когда-нибудь изобрету машину времени, чтобы вернуться назад и заливать абсент прямо в мой кокон, то, может быть, я и могла бы догнать тебя".

"Давай пей, или я тебе откушу голову, говорю серьёзно. Друзья не позволяют друзьям уёбываться в хлам в одиночку в середине Вторника".

"Я позволяю тебе уёбываться в хлам когда тебе хочется, Лалонд, думала, эта дрянь для тебя как лекарство".

"Делай, чё я сказала".

Она облизывает горлышко бутылки, показывает серый язык и острые зубы. Это до обидного сексуально. Вриска Серкет, длинноногая и беспечная, не носящая бюстгальтера под своей футболкой _Роги Делают Это Со Спины_ , с растрёпанными волосами, шесть футов, два дюйма ростом. Вриска Серкет создана из миллиона одиноких фантазий грустных задротов, и ты ужасно боишься, что некоторые из них были твоими.

"Тьфу", - произносит она. Но всё-таки допивает, а ты без дальнейших церемоний вскрываешь бутылку Грей Гуз.

После этого идут _Ангелы Чарли_ , и ты даже не пытаешься сказать ей, что оригинал был лучше, потому что он был ровно таким же говном. Всё ужасно в дымке из кинжалов, крепкого алкоголя и Вриски, свернувшейся вокруг тебя, словно слизняк с неугомонными руками. Ты хотела бы сорвать с неё штаны, но не чувствуешь своих пальцев.

 

Следующие два фильма на Японском, с субтитрами, в них куча школьников застряла на острове и пытается перебить друг друга для какого-то реалити-шоу -- это первый -- и какая-то байкерша и элегантная готичная Лолита вместе занимаются чем попало -- это второй. Там есть какой-то парень с гигантским помпадуром, который должен быть привлекательным. Лолита избивает кучу других байкерш. Они проваливают попытку целоваться. Наверно, ты слишком напилась, чтобы воспринимать фильмы с субтитрами, и Вриска свернулась вокруг тебя, как каракатица, страдающая от одиночества.

Последний фильм об очень юной Кейт Уинслет и ещё какой-то актрисе, которую ты не знаешь, о том, как они были лесбиянками и убили мать другой девушки.

"Нам стоит делать это", - Вриска касается твоей шеи. - "Блять, ты понимаешь, о чём я. Нам стоит снова вернуться к _этому_. Ты и я, Роуз, мы можем спалить к хуям весь блядский мир".

До тебя ещё несколько часов назад дошло, какова общая тема фильмов, но приятно получить точное подтверждение. Ты суёшь руку в штаны Вриски и жестоко натыкаешься на её нижнее бельё. Она засовывает руку под твою футболку, облизывает твои волосы. Всё идёт великолепно.

Ты засыпаешь на Вриске до того, как она успевает встать, чтобы поставить настоящего _Плетёного Человека_.

***

Неделю спустя на вашем пороге лежит посылка. Ты вносишь её внутрь и распаковываешь -- это полицейский сканер. Роуз мотается туда-сюда по кухне, как дух мести, и в твоих ушах ревёт статический шум.

"Ты знаешь, как пользоваться этой штукой, верно?" - тихо спрашивает она. - "У меня есть старая модель, я подумала, что тебе она будет более знакома".

Ты судорожно киваешь. Проще простого, включаешь всё - он работает. Тебе нужно только настроить его. Роуз сидит напротив тебя, её пальцы сплелись вокруг чашки кофе.

"Я думала, ты завязала с этим".

"От некоторых привычек трудно избавиться", - говорит она.

Ты выхватываешь чашку из её пальцев и сливаешь в раковину. Потом берёшь кофейник и отправляешь его содержимое следом, а его самого бросаешь в мусорное ведро.

"По одному пороку за раз, Лалонд".

Она скалит зубы, как будто бы раздумывая, не перекусить ли тебе горло, но с места не двигается. Она терпит, когда ты гладишь её волосы, снова и снова, пока они не укладываются аккуратно и элегантно. Даже когда она приглажена, никто и по ошибке не принял бы её за одомашненную. В ней пылает ярость, грозовой шторм ревёт прямо под её кожей, и ты не знаешь, сколько ещё сможешь избегать его.

Ты включаешь сканер.

***

Ты позволяешь Серкет убить первой. Торговец коксом и жалкий сутенёр на пол ставки, ты уже слышишь, как сирены приближаются к пластиковому кокону вашей комнаты убийства. Ты всё неправильно рассчитала, подпустила слишком близко, действовала слишком нагло, она не такая партнёрша, какой должна быть, каким он был бы, но прилив точно такой же.

_Свет моей жизни, мой ангел, моё драгоценное сердце, посвети мне, моя острая дорогая Роузи, ПОКАЖИ УЁБКАМ ЧТО ТЫ МОЖЕШЬ._

Она наклоняется над остывающим телом, её длинные серые пальцы хватаются за ярко-золотой кератин кривого рога. Её глаза устремлены в даль, губы слегка приоткрыты, пальцы сильно заляпаны жёлто-коричневым, их кривые прекрасно выглядят на фоне прямых твоих спиц. У неё трясутся плечи.

Ты чувствуешь себя так, словно нарушила что-то очень, очень драгоценное, какое-то священное доверие, какой-то прекрасный возвышенный древний закон порядка, и это ощущение великолепно. Вриска, ленивая неуклюжая тупая Вриска, со своим жалким бессмысленным трёпом и бесконечной цепью бессмысленных фантазий из видео игр, она склоняется над своим первым трупом за пять лет и трясётся, как маленький потерянный котёнок.

"Как ты себя чувствуешь?" - спрашиваешь ты, совершенно не откровенно кладёшь руку ей на плечо.

Её глаза встречаются с твоими, горячие, как неон, как сверхновая, каждый зрачок, как бесконечная чёрная дыра. Её улыбка достаточно яркая, чтобы ослепить.

"Как Бог".

***

Роуз - мстящий ангел, и ты беспомощно плетёшься в след за ней, ничего не понимая и пытаясь не отставать, не сбивать темп, не позволять ей подлетать слишком близко к блядскому солнцу. У вас одно твёрдое и короткое правило: они должны заслуживать этого. По соображениям закона, этики, морали. Никакого жульничества. Это ваше единственное ограничение. Ты больше не маленькая девочка, жалкая личинка, которой нужно заботиться только о своей матери. У тебя есть ответственности, и одна из них касается тьмы в душе Роуз, какой бы отдалённой она не была. Проиграете от этого вы обе.

Ты удерживаешь её от того, чтобы не убивать на месте извращенцев, фотографирующих под юбками маленьких девочек, угонщиков машин, людей, лезущих без очереди. Есть дыра, проходящая через неё насквозь, и ты не представляешь, кто её в ней проделал, но всё, чем она могла бы быть, всё доброе, правильное, прекрасное, всё это утекает через ужасный ненасытный голод. Она ходит туда-сюда по твоей квартире, как акула в слишком маленьком аквариуме, её скрипка зажата под подбородком, а руки двигаются, двигаются, двигаются, пилят один моток сложного шума за другим. Она ждёт ночи.

И каждую ночь вы приносите чуточку больше правосудия. Смотреть на неё одно удовольствие.

Вы убиваете людей повсюду: в тёмных аллеях за ночными клубами, в магазинах на заправках, в пыльных пригородах, рядом с скейт-парками. Когда они смотрят в телефоны, гуляют с собаками, нагибаются, чтобы подобрать монетку, готовят обед у себя дома, не подозревая, что вы крадётесь рядом. Роуз говорит: "Извините, не подскажете, сколько времени?", и они оборачиваются к ней, этой низкой юной леди с короткими волосами, в бледной выцветшей толстовке, с пронзающими насквозь пурпурными глазами. Затем ты наносишь удар сзади. Кусок марли, пропитанный хлороформом не вырубает людей так, как показывают в мультиках, но позволяют тебе легко проникнуть в их размякшие от наркотика мысли, отогнать их, ошеломлённых и сонных, туда, где Роуз устраивает то, что она называет комнатой смерти. Она делает небольшие гнёзда из листов пластика, которые она покупает в онлайн-магазинах для художников через фальшивые имена. Ты укладываешь людей в эти полые, серебристо-белые коконы, свитые в углах заброшенных парковок, позади мусорных ящиков, в общественных уборных, где ты стоишь у двери на часах.

Это безумно рискованно. Это сумасшествие. Вас никогда не ловят.

Орудия убийства Роуз - пара титановых вязальных спиц, которые она хранит в пустом грифе своей скрипки. Она достаёт их каждый вечер и засовывает их за пояс своей короткой юбки. Она всегда убивает так: по одному удару в каждую глазницу, глубоко в мозг, под углом так, чтобы пронзить жизненно важный участок ствола. Мгновенное обращение в овощ, будь то тролль или человек. Чтобы ломать кости, нужны сильные запястья, но они у неё сильные от игры на скрипке, её запястья созданы специально для убийства. Через некоторое время твои собственные запястья становятся сильными, и иглы входят на свои места без малейшего напряжения.

Она касается пальцами ручейков крови: красной, коричневой, оливковой и горчичной, иногда даже синей, и касается ими твоих губ, словно может нарисовать тебе новое лицо. Ты вылизываешь её пальцы, и тебе всегда мало.

После этого она приказывает тебе запаковывать тела в пластик. Тела сворачивают в позу, словно не вылупившаяся личинка, спина полукругом, руки и ноги прижаты. Рога, если есть, выламываются и подпихиваются к животу или протыкают пластик насквозь. Сверху надевается маскирующий слой мусорных мешков. Оказывается, очень немногие люди и тролли настолько велики, что не помещаются в очень большие промышленные мешки для мусора. Она покупает их оптом в магазине, снабжающем склады. Вы оставляете много тел в мусорных ящиках рядом со складами. Пакеты с телами смешиваются с остальными и незаметны.

Она покупает тебе твои собственные вязальные спицы. Ты пытаешься научиться вязать, но попытки безнадёжны, ты получаешь лишь мозоли и раздражение, и она выкидывает твои запутавшиеся всего через один день. Сейчас она зла, иногда жестока и беспощадна, и ты не можешь дотянуться до неё, может быть, ты никогда не могла. Ты волнуешься, а она шипит, и ты чувствуешь себя правильно только когда вы кидаете тело в мусорный бак, едете на монорельсе назад в вашу квартиру, она сжимается, непреклонная и усталая, под твоей рукой. Скоро вас поймают, должны поймать, в городе нет бухты, куда можно было бы сбрасывать тела, и у вас нет даже сраной машины, чтобы вывозить их за пределы города. Это полное сумасшествие. Вы сбегаете только благодаря её странному второму зрению, её невозможной, невероятной удаче, и возвращаетесь назад в свою квартиру, трясясь от истощения и электрического жара адреналина.

Вы не можете остановиться. Она умрёт. Ты умрёшь.

Если бы ты только могла прочесть её, то могла бы наметить способ выбраться из этого дерьма -- но на каком бы языке она не была написана, он был давно, очень давно потерян, а ты всегда не ладила с головоломками.

Однажды, спустя два месяца и тринадцать тел после вашего погружения в безумие, она склоняется над телом женщины, которая задушила своих приёмышей, облокачивается своими бледными локтями об её вялую грудь и говорит: "Что же нужно сделать для тебя, чтобы ты меня наконец поцеловала, Серкет?"

***

"Эм", - произносит Вриска, а потом, ради всего святого, её лицо заливает синяя краска. - "Что?"

"Ты гет?" - спрашиваешь ты. - "Или гоморасова? Или оба? Неужели я умудрилась сойтись с единственной девушкой-троллем на планете, которая ни разу не испытывала запретных желаний о межрасовом сапфизме?"

"Я -- в смысле, по большей части, мне нравятся парни-тролли, когда дело доходит до, ээ, алого квадранта, но я не вижу, почему это тебя вообще должно касаться! "

"Хорошо, уступаю, перефразирую исходный вопрос", - прерываешь её ты. - "Что потребуется сделать для тебя, чтобы ты наконец открыла мне своё девичье ведро? Если ты пытаешься довести моё чёрное сердце до безумия от неразрешённого сексуального напряжения, то считай, что эта маленькая битва решительно выиграна тобой, Вриска, я сдаюсь, уступаю, я жду пощады. Поцелуй меня, или я пойду и кастрирую себя от ярости".

"Ух ты, так, как насчёт нет", - говорит Вриска. - "Я не думала, что ты ожидала такого вида моирейла, что за нахер!"

Ты бледнеешь. "Мы не что?"

"'Друзья с вёдрами'", - говорит Вриска. Её лицо ясно искажено от шока. - "Ты готова налезь своей пиздой на что угодно, что стоит, или ты действительно думала, что я сброшу с себя штаны в ту же секунду, как ты проявишь хоть каплю интереса?"

"Ты мой моирейл", - слабо говоришь ты. Ты отходишь на несколько шагов от тела, твои руки зажимают рот. - "О боже, ты думаешь, что мой моирейл".

"Я... Ээ... Да? Если только ты неожиданно не настроена на яркие чувства -- Роуз, ты, может, могла бы быть несколько более тактичной, чем делать грязные предложения над проклятым трупом!"

"Блять. Блять, блять, чёрт".

"...Чёрт. Я просто... Ладно, подожди, ты даже не... ты не знала, что мы... что я -- насколько ещё яснее мне надо было выражаться, Лалонд!? Ты что, хочешь, чтобы я сделала тебе гигантскую татуировку бубён через всю рожу? Я же тебя водила на долбаное свидание!"

"Серкет", - скрипишь ты. - "Мы вели себя очень, очень глупо".

"'Мы'?" - коротко повторяет она. - "При чём тут 'мы'? Мне хотелось бы знать, где именно, блять, я по-твоему налажала в данном бардаке!"

Ты обходишь стол смерти несколькими короткими шагами и прижимаешься к ней. Она стоит на слегка согнутых длинных ногах, её грудь чуждо давит на твою. Ты никогда раньше не связывалась с девушками-троллями. Она всаживает когти в твои плечи, словно не знает, хочет ли она удержать тебя или разорвать на части.

Ты целуешь её длинную шею, острый подбородок. Когда она пытается оттолкнуть тебя, ты хватаешь её за острый рог, поглаживаешь большим пальцем чувствительное алое основание, которое ни один тролль не посмел бы ласкать так рано в отношениях, и она удовлетворённо и ошеломлённо прижимается к тебе. Это грязный трюк, и тебе стоило бы чувствовать себя ужасно за то, что ты его использовала, но ты не чувствуешь, никогда не чувствовала. _Используй все инструменты, какие есть, чтобы сделать то, что нужно, дорогая, в мире не может быть ничего проще. И никогда НИ ПЕРЕД КЕМ не извиняйся за это._

"Роуз, что --", - выдыхает она, её голос восхитительно хриплый, и ты просовываешь руку между её бёдер в качестве ответа. Она дёргается назад, к стене, и всё обращается в тёплое и болезненное трение, которого ты пыталась добиться от её тела с тех пор, как она впервые открыла тебе чёртову дверь. Она колеблется, и это неправильно, это совсем неправильно, это слишком просто _\-- Тролли сдаются ужасно быстро, Роузи, Роуз, Рос, господи, ещё, прошу, о да, ты просто красавица, поаккуратнее с булькнутыми зубами._ Ты не знаешь, к чему это идёт, но надеешься, что к чему-то. Ты очень устала быть там, где ты сейчас.

"Я не знаю, чего ты от меня хочешь", - стонет Вриска, а ты шепчешь: "Всего". И ты разводишь ей ноги, грубо и настойчиво массируешь её растущую выпуклость через хлопчатую ткань. У неё розовое нижнее бельё, ты видела, как она одевала его сегодня утром, когда чистила свои клыки, стоя полуголой в ванной и напевая глупые самодельные слова на мотив Бартока.

_Бери, то что хочешь, это первое блядское правило, потому что никто никогда тебе этого не даст. Полный вперёд и да провалятся к чёрту торпеды, слышишь меня?_

Теперь она закидывает голову на мятые пластиковые листы, её бёдра трясутся под твоей рукой, она хнычет: "Роуз, Роуз, боже, что ты делаешь --"

"Вот тебе и мой ангел. Никогда не давала прямого и честного, блять, ответа на что угодно".

Вриска вскрикивает от неожиданности. Ты с ужасом, похожим на удар молнии, понимаешь, что он звучал не в твоей голове.

"Кто, блять, -- ваша _Властная Светлость_?" - Вриска бормочет и сбрасывает тебя. Ты оглядываешься -- и сжимаешься прямо в её руки. Драгоценная девочка, прекрасная сострадательная психопатка, она держит тебя близко к себе и рычит на самого могущественного человека в мире.

В дверях вашей комнаты смерти стоит Эридан Ампора, дорогие пурпурные замшевые ботинки ярко выделяются своим несоответствием на скомканных пластиковых листах. Он словно картинка из ночного кошмара, или мечты: высокий и красивый, харизматичный от своих гнутых рогов до горячего резкого пурпурного взгляда. Его одежда, наверно, стоит больше, чем весь этот дом, а на кольца можно было бы купить небольшую страну со всеми потрохами. Его улыбка могла бы купить чью угодно душу, и ты продала свою по дешёвке давным-давно.

"Давненько не виделись, мой дорогой ангел", - говорит он, - "и позволь заметить, что было _охуенно_ трудно отследить твою хитрую жопу до сюда. И где, блять, мой поцелуй и привет?"

"Ты мне никогда не говорила ничего", - шипит тебе на ухо Вриска. - "Твой бестолковый сумасшедший бывших - хренов _прямой наследник империи_?"

"Да, и тебе стоило бы склонить голову или ещё чего", - говорит он и выбрасывает руку в её сторону. У Вриски дрожат колени, словно она действительно раздумывает, не сделать ли это.

"Это большая честь", - натянуто говорит она, - "встретиться с вами, Принц Ампора".

"Взаимно", - говорит он. Учтиво. Весь светится тёплой и лёгкой дружественностью. Ты ненавидишь эту его маску учтивости, ненавидишь, насколько лучше у него получается врать, чем у тебя. Он говорит: "Никогда не встречал никого, кто мог бы продержаться в компании с моей девочкой столько, сколько продержалась ты, не говоря уже о том, чтобы так хорошо сохранить её. Но, думаю, настало нам время разбежаться, так что я буду очень благодарен, если ты будешь любезна убрать свои блядкие грязные лапы от моей собственности и съебать отсюда нахуй, пока у меня не кончилось терпение".

"Нет", - говорит Вриска. - "Она не принадлежит тебе. Она теперь хозяйка самой себя". Её обнажённый раздув упирается в твою задницу, и ощущения теперь совсем не такие, как от победы. Тебе нужно, чтобы она соображала чётко, а ты только что заставила её нести глупости. _Молодец, Роуз, дорогая моя, просто охуенная работа._

В любом случае, Эридан только усмехается. Она его забавляет. Немногое его забавляет. "Очень мило, что ты так думаешь, грязнокровка", - говорит он, вытряхивая длинную белую палку из рукава. Он держит её так, как волшебник, готовый призвать из ниоткуда букет цветов, оголив ужасные зубы и элегантные запястья.

"Знаешь, что это, милашка?"

"Нет", - отвечаешь ты за неё, отталкивая Вриску в сторону, - "Нет, она -- оставь её в покое. Не вмешивай её в это, я пойду с тобой".

Она хватает тебя за руку. "Что это за херня, Роуз?"

"Это моя научная палочка", - произносит Эридан. - "Очень, очень дорогая игрушка, которая заставляет мои проблемы исчезать. Ты же не хочешь быть одной из мои проблем, Вриска?"

Вспышка, он уже на другом конце комнаты, палочка упирается в её подбородок. Она издаёт короткий шипящий звук от касания с плотью, как капля воды на сковороде, и её лицо искажается от боли.

"Нет, сир", - скрипуче отвечает она. - "Ваша Властная Светлость. Я очень даже, блять, уверена, что не хочу".

"Хорошая девочка", - произносит он, проводит по ней своими тёмными губами, уверенно кладёт руку на бедро. Слияние их клыков выворачивает тебя изнутри. Если бы ты только могла быть с ними обоими -- если бы вы обе могли принадлежать ему -- Эридан издаёт глубокомысленный, задумчивый звук, слившись с ртом Вриски, и проводит пальцами под одеждой по её животу, к вздувшимся джинсами.

"Слезь с меня", - громко говорит Вриска. Голова Эридана дёргается, словно он пытается вытрясти змею из носа.

"Ты --", - начинает он, и Вриска отталкивает его, закрывает руками свой лоб.

" _Свали!_ " - кричит она, удар её ментальной силы, словно горячий ветер, который ты чувствуешь в своём собственном мозгу, и Эридан отлетает назад, падая перед столом смерти. Его глаза пусты, рот приоткрыт -- его зубы, словно куча разрозненных осколков, безобидно раздвинулись. Его голос падает до низкого, животного рычания.

"Вриска..."

Она вся в синем поту, её пальцы дрожат на висках. "Он -- я никогда -- его разум, как блядское море запустения, это больно, Господи, он пуст, ужасен, я долго не выдержу", - произносит она. - "Сейчас или никогда, Роуз, что мне делать?"

"Ты меня спрашиваешь?"

"Он твой".

"Я его, Вриска".

"ТЫ НЕ ЕГО!" - орёт Вриска. Эридан издаёт ужасный звук удушения и перестаёт дышать. Он падает на колени, как марионетка, которой отрезали все нити, и ты не раздумывая подходишь к нему.

"Я не могу, не могу удержать его", - Вриска часто дышит, - "он вырывается --"

"Ты можешь заставить его забыть?" Его лицо холодное в твоих ладонях, его кожа всё такая же шершавая, как и всегда. "Ты можешь заставить его забыть обо мне?"

"Я не -- может быть -- Я могу отослать его. Купить нам время".

"Он никогда не перестанет идти за мной. Я так сглупила, решив, что он забудет".

Вриска стонет, трясётся, падает на колени. Она расцарапала себе лоб, синие капли падают по сторонам её лица: "Роуз, я не могу, прости --"

Эридан моргает.

"Прошу", - говоришь ты. - "Эридан, любимый, дорогой, не делай этого --"

Он толкает тебя в сторону, механически, холодно, словно ты просто ещё один труп, встаёт на ноги.

"Сука", - неразборчиво произносит он, - "вы обе чёртовы предательские суки, если вы собрались играть так, то вы напрасно решили, что я, блять, не взойду на трон".

Ты застыла в свирепом ожидании беды. Эридан, о Господи, Эридан, безмозглый умный ужасный прекрасный Эридан, который увидел сломленную девушку, желавшую всего лишь утопить свою травму в спиртном, и сделал её своим ангелом, который сшил все её разбитые части вместе острозубой улыбкой, длинными сильными пальцами и твёрдой рукой с титановой вязальной спицей, он убьёт вас.

Ты видишь это. Ты видишь всё, когда ищешь, что нужно.

Вриска бросается к тебе, когда он поднимает свою палочку.

Мир озаряет яркая, как солнце, вспышка, и в нём нет ничего, кроме крика боли Вриски.

Ты падаешь на спину, трёшь глаза. Твоё второе зрение вопит: ты знаешь, что делать, ты всегда знала, ты всегда будешь, твои глаза могут начисто сгореть, но ты всё равно будешь такой же спокойной и уверенной, когда открываешься вот так. Твои иглы холодны и тверды, они жаждут крови в твоих кулаках. Она так близко к тебе, ослеплённая и раненная, ещё не поздно спасти этот катастрофический говнопарад. Никогда не поздно.

Вриска всё ещё _кричит_ , и ты знаешь точно, как заставить её прекратить.

***

Ты медленно просыпаешься. Тебе тепло и очень удобно, и всё вокруг ярко белое. Ты на мягком бледном кожаном диване, укрыта мягким белым покрывалом, над твоей головой потолок, весь в кривых ячных скорлупках. В пространстве рядом с тобой чувствуется какое-то движение, откуда-то идёт тихое гудение. Всё очень близко, плоско и нереально.

"Я мертва?"

"Мы обе мертвы", - тихо отвечает Роуз.

Ты пытаешься сесть -- и сгибаешь колени, прижимаешь их к груди. "Ты нездорова, Вриска".

"У меня нет чёртовой руки", - как-то отдалённо понимаешь ты. Ощущения такие, словно всё вокруг неоспоримо осмысленно, как облака или камни, или гравитация, но не особенно важны. Её губы сжаты, она кратко кивает.

"Ты накачана болеутоляющим", - говорит она.- "Много и очень дорогим".

Ты позволяешь голове упасть назад на подушки. Твоя правая рука ощупывает гладкую пустоту на том месте, где была левая: колпак из синтетической кожи, венчающий обрубок твоего плеча, до странного мягкий и нежный на ощупь. Охуенно дорогущий. Могло бы быть и хуже, мог бы быть просто слой марли, или не прикрытое месиво из крови и заразы. Всё кажется таким условным, и Роуз такая красивая, смотрит на тебя.

"Я чувствую себя довольно неплохо для мёртвой. Ты точно знаешь, как развлечь свою алую любовь, Роуз --"

Она бьёт тебя по щекАм. Ты ничего не чувствуешь, но твоя голова дёргается достаточно сильно, чтобы тебе стало мутно.

"Не называй меня так, _Серкет_ ", - говорит она, её голос дрожит от сдерживаемого шторма слёз.

"Прекрати меня лупить каждый раз, и мы договоримся, _Лалонд_ ", - отвечаешь ты. Облизываешь губы -- ты не онемела, просто не чувствуешь боли. Действительно хорошей дурью тебя накачали. Свою оставшуюся руку ты очень аккуратно заводишь Роуз за затылок, такой мягкий и хрупкий, притягиваешь её к своему плечу.

"Я тебя ненавижу".

"Врёшь", - отвечаешь ты. Ты чувствуешь себя очень ясно. Всё такое мягкое и абсолютно осмысленно, теперь ты знаешь её, ты _знаешь_ её. "Ты ненавидишь весь мир, но я была маленькой его частью, которую ты вырезала и держала при себе. Как ты могла меня ненавидеть? Ты меня освободила".

Она издаёт тихий, подавленный звук, словно разбивается лампочка, и твоя футболка начинает намокать. Её плечи трясутся, она прижимается к тебе, маленький тёплый комочек костей, цепких пальцев и странных тихих всхлипов. Она плачет бесшумно, словно это не плач, а просто размазанные влажные звуки и неровное дыхание.

Ты гладишь её волосы, снова и снова, и она наконец сопит, громко, словно выстрел, и утирает лицо твоей футболкой. Ты поднимаешь её подбородок своей единственной рукой и очень-очень осторожно прижимаешься губами к её рту.

Она вся мокрая. Она на самом деле насквозь мокрая, губы бесформенны, щёки сырые от слёз, и ты не слишком хочешь думать о том, что у неё течёт из носа -- она шмыгает носом, когда ты касаешься языком её рта, и этот звук похож на рёв циркулярной пилы. Но она вздыхает, когда ты забираешься ей пальцами под юбку, и никуда не уходит.

"Серкет, что ты делаешь?" - бормочет она.

"Вступаю с тобой в алые отношения. Алые, как что угодно, я хочу быть с тобой, куда бы ты не отправилась, я даже не хочу тебя останавливать. Может, я никогда и не буду, кто знает, но -- куда отправишься ты, туда и я, хорошо? До конца".

Она проводит губами по твоему горлу. "До конца. Он близок, Серкет, если ты позволишь мне сделать то, что решила сделать. У нас совсем мало времени".

Ты гладишь пальцами её лицо -- ощущение совсем неправильное. Ты приподнимаешь её подбородок, убираешь прядь волос с глаз.

"Времени сделать всё правильно?"

"Времени, чтобы сделать ужасные мерзкие вещи друг с другом", - отвечает Роуз, - "Серкет, Вриска, дорогая, останови меня сейчас или прикуси язык навсегда".

"Ну что же. Так и быть, давай язык".

Она выдыхает горячую волну похоти и целует тебя. В отличие от тебя, она знает, что делает. Она хватает твои рога и прижимает к кровати своими зубами и языком, чертовски тёплым, солнечно тёплым. Она трётся задом о твоё колено, и ты чувствуешь краснокровный человеческий жар, который захватывает тебя и растекается по всему телу, непостижимый и идеальный. Мёртвая ты или нет, у тебя теперь нет руки и глаза, ты лежишь на кровати чёрт его знает где в обнимку с самой смертоносной и красивой психопаткой, которую ты целуешь тяжело и жарко. Твоё тело отчаянно хочет начать уже, блять двигаться, пока у одной из сторон этого бардака окончательно не снесло крышу.

На вас обеих слишком много одежды: футболки, джинсы, юбки, носки, бюстгальтеры, и уже размокшие трусы, которые единственное, что скрывает твой раздув и не даёт ему порвать ткань, он крепко упирается в зад Роуз. Ты пытаешься расстегнуть ширинку, и за твою руку цепляется покрывало.

"Блять", - нараспев скандируешь ты, - "блять, блять -- Роуз, бля!"

Она срывает с тебя покрывало, стягивает джинсы с твоих бёдер. Твой раздув практически болит от пульсирующего жара, отдающегося в нижней части живота.

"О, блин, у тебя большой", - ехидно говорит Роуз, засовывая в тебя пальцы на всю длину.

"Скольких ты ебала, что знаешь это?" Она смотрит на тебя таким острым взглядом, что можно обжечься.

"Достаточно, чтобы знать, что если я сделаю это, то ты заткнёшься", - она закручивает двумя мокрыми пальцами твой раздув. Ты кричишь. Боли ты чувствовать не можешь, но вот удовольствие точно есть, и ты в нём тонешь. Она безжалостно продолжает всаживать в тебя пальцы, разводить их в стороны. Другая её рука прижимает твой раздув к животу, не давая тебе ни капли облегчения.

"Роуз", - выдыхаешь ты, - "так не честно, завязывай --"

"Конечно же не честно", - говорит она, абсурдно спокойно, и делает ещё один сильный, медленный, мучительный нажим на твои внутренние стенки. А потом она совсем останавливается.

"И что ты будешь с этим делать?" - ехидно спрашивает она.

Ты щуришь глаз и поднимаешь вас обеих с кровати. Она визжит, когда ты падаешь на неё, и ты в последний момент успеваешь подставить руку, чтобы не раздавить её. Но она точно напугана. Ты прижимаешься зубами к её горлу, и её начинает бить дрожь, её пальцы ласкают твои скулы, там, где у тебя могли бы быть плавники.

"Нет", - бормочет она, высоким и дрожащим голосом. - "Нет, нет --"

Ты садишься. "Ладно!" - поспешно говоришь ты, - "Ладно, ладно, хорошо!"

Она лежит и изумлённо смотрит на тебя. "Что? Какого хрена ты творишь?"

"Ты сказала нет! Я и остановилась!"

Она мигает. "А. Я -- я думала ты -- блин. Сейчас может быть самый подходящий момент обсудить стоп-слова".

У тебя что-то падает в животе, и на этом месте начинает закипать жгучая, как кислота, ярость.

"Стоп-слово 'нет'", - говоришь ты.

"Стоп-слово --"

" _Нет_ ", - шипишь ты, - "Ты говоришь 'нет', я останавливаюсь. Ты говоришь да, я продолжаю".

Роуз Лалонд не та, к кому понятие "безмолвная" вообще применимо, но сейчас она, очевидно, близка к этому.

Ты гладишь пальцами её простые белые хлопковые трусы. Она вся мокрая, ты проводишь большим пальцем по мягкой щели, нажимаешь там, где, ты практически уверена, у неё должен быть клитор. Ты никогда раньше не была с человеческими девушками, но ты видела порнуху, а подушек в форме вагин у вас было достаточно. У них нечто то же самое, или должно быть, по крайней мере.

"Нет", - стонет она, потом вспоминает и шлёпает себя руками по губам. - "Я -- ннн -- да блин, Серкет, _пожалуйста_ ".

"Ты когда-нибудь в своей жизни говорила "да" сексу?" Твоя рука неуклюже скользит по её бедру, от её соков твой большой палец слишком холодный.

Её лицо розовеет, чуть не скрипит от стыда и муки. Она коротко мотает головой.

"Ох ты ж", - твоё сердце болит от жалости. Ты гладишь её живот, груди, побелевшие костяшки пальцев у её рта. "Роуз, всё в порядке. Всё хорошо, правда. Это я. Ты меня знаешь, Роуз. Просто попроси того, что ты хочешь, один чёртов раз в своей жизни. Скажи мне, что я могу сделать для тебя".

"Прошу", - бормочет она через свои пальцы. - "Прошу".

"Просишь что?"

Она конвульсивно дёргает бёдрами, потом снова отчаянно замирает. Ты раздумываешь ещё мгновение, но к этому времени всё начинает казаться похожим на пытку -- ты снова заводишь руку между её ног, мягко массируешь её. Твой раздув уже дрожит от нетерпения, и ты чувствуешь жжение и нетерпение под твоими полуспущенными джинсами. Но ты не торопишься, массируешь маленький твёрдый бугорок её клитора как можно нежнее. Она задыхается, засовывает пальцы в рот, закусывает их... и не говорит "нет".

"Я хочу тебя трахнуть", - говоришь ты. - "Я хочу -- Я хочу, чтобы ты кричала моё чёртово имя, Роуз. Можно?"

"Да", - хрипло стонет она, - "Да, да, хорошо, просто -- давай уже. Да".

Ты захватываешь пальцами её трусы, сдираешь их с её ног. Снимаешь и её юбку тоже, вниз, ниже бёдер, голеней, она помогает тебе, отбрасывает ногой. Ты чувствуешь себя неуклюже от желания и отсутствия равновесия, но оно того стоит, ты видишь, как она лежит под тобой, раскинувшись на белом ковре. Ждёт тебя.

"Всё хорошо?" - спрашиваешь ты.

"Хорошо".

Ты нагибаешься... и она идеальна, абсолютно _идеальна_.

Твоё имя Вриска Серкет, и ты влюблена.

***

"Ты кое-что должна увидеть", - говоришь ты, когда всё кончается, совсем кончается, когда вы отдышались и некоторое время лежали вместе, созерцая идиотское мокрое синее пятно в центре ковра, иногда целуясь, как подростки, воровато и с чувством запретного удовольствия.

"А отсюда я могу это увидеть?" - спрашивает Вриска, лёжа головой на твоей груди.

Ты хочешь снова поцеловать её. Ты хочешь залезть на неё и снова почувствовать её, её рот, её умные пальцы, её костяной раздув, и всё её, а потом в третий и в четвёртый раз, ты хочешь получить её целиком, до конца.

"Нет", - отвечаешь ты и встаёшь на свои ноги. Она берёт тебя за руку.

"Ой", - произносит Вриска, когда видит кабину частного самолёта Эридана. - "Ох, Роуз, ты же не..."

Но ты сделала это.

Тело Наследного Принца Ампоры растянулось на капитанском кресле, одна рука была аккуратно приколота к цифровой приборной панели. Он был очень, очень, очень мёртв.

"Мы собирались убить тебя вместе, когда ты проснёшься", - сказала она. - "И это должно было произойти очень медленно. У меня -- были другие планы".

"Значит, ты убила его ради меня. Я и не думала, что ты -- В смысле, я не догадывалась, что ты могла -- мы не мертвы, Роуз, это не небеса, могла бы, блять, и сказать мне!"

"А", - говоришь ты, - "Мы точно теперь мертвы, Серкет, покойники такие же, как и присутствующий здесь Мистер Ампора. Просто над нами ещё не произвели вскрытие, как над ним".

Ты падаешь ему на колени, убираешь прядь волос с его лба. Его глаза - разгромленное месиво размозжённой золотистой склеры и фиолетовых ручейков, оставивших мокрые следы на его щеках, словно он плакал. Ты знала его большую часть десятилетия, и всё-таки не разу не видела в нём хоть намёка на угрызения совести или что-то подобное -- до этого последнего момента. Он, похоже, всё-таки мог их испытывать. Он наконец-то, наконец-то затих, и в твоей голове, и снаружи. Ты кладёшь голову на его застывшее холодное плечо и странным образом чувствуешь умиротворение.

"Теперь я не знаю, что делать", - говоришь ты.

Солнце ярко светит через ветровое стекло: вы уже давно вылетели из Аризоны, прошли через Неваду, Калифорнию и побережье. Сейчас вы летели где-то над Тихим океаном и направлялись на запад, догоняя солнце. В какой-то момент у вас закончится топливо, а на коммуникаторе самолёта уже висело сообщение от Секретной Службы: "Вы не можете просто так вогнать две иглы в череп наследника Альтерниземной Империи и тихо уйти с этим".

"Мы что-нибудь придумаем", - говорит Вриска. - "Мы есть друг у друга, разве нет?"

"Возможно, завтра мы умрём", - бормочешь ты. Звучит это, как часть пророчества. "Возможно, мы умрём уже этим вечером".

Вриска нагибается и целует тебя: твои руки, твои пальцы, твои запястья, каждую костяшку. Ощущения, словно касаешься влажного шёлка.

"Я могу умереть прямо сейчас", - говорит она. - "Такие как мы, Роуз, такие как мы сгорают быстро и ярко, и мы ни перед кем не отчитываемся, кроме друг друга. И каждая секунда, что я проведу с тобой, для меня достаточна, верно? Роуз? Я не права?"

Ты прижимаешься пальцами к её лицу, притягиваешь к себе и целуешь, пока вам обеим не становится жарко. Её губы мягкие, и она так прекрасно двигается напротив тебя. Когда ты разделяешь поцелуй, она облизывает своим серым языком сине-чёрные губы, и её зубы ловят свет, они сияют ослепительным белым, мокрым и голодным светом.

"Каждой секунды хватит", - говоришь ты. - "Каждая секунда - это всё".

Она снова целует тебя.

**Author's Note:**

> Rise and shine, my baby.  
> Tomorrow’s here,  
> Won’t you rise,  
> Rise and shine for me.  
> Wipe away those tears and rise,  
> Rise and shine,  
> Shine for me.  
> \--Poe,  'Rise and Shine'
> 
> Давно не читал такого годного бреда. Большое спасибо, roachpatrol.


End file.
